


Rain

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Patton loves the rain





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing i wrote when it was raining, it might not be the best but eh, hope you like it :)

Rain.

A beautiful thing.

It simply falls where-ever it pleases and doesn’t care what people think.

Birds go out and play if it is light enough, dancing through the showers, chirping as the droplets collided with their feathers.

Rain was something he’d always loved.

When it so happened to rain, he’d curl up next to a window and stare out into the garden being attacked by water. It brought a sense of comfort. Sometimes he’d close his eyes and just listen to the soft ‘pitter patter’ against the glass, muscles which had been previously tense releasing their hold.

Storms were cool too. He’d watch as the clouds opened up and let their energy go, lightning striking the ground and thunder rumbling around him, rain pounding on the window. Sure, storms could be scary sometimes, but they brought with them a sense of relief with them. Often, he found himself crying along with the sky, emotions overflowing and running down his cheeks. Emotions which he’d managed to keep in check for weeks, putting on a mask and saying everything was okay, even when it wasn’t, came out and dissipated into the rain outside. Thunder was good at masking sobs, if anyone found him, they’d probably pass him off for being scared of the weather and try to comfort him, even when the rain brought no sense of fear with it, they didn’t know that of course.

Storms were rather dangerous to venture out into, so he only went out when it was only moderately raining, not too heaving, but not too light either. He’d just stand there and look up into the sky above, his vision met with grey clouds and water. If he was so inclined to take shelter beneath a tree that may be nearby, he’d sit and stare out, eyes closed, listening.

Listening to the sound of the sky crumbling and letting loose around him, encouraging him to do the same on some occasions. If he were not crying, he’d be just looking, wondering. Wondering how it was so easy for some to just talk about what they were feeling, show it and have no fear over what others may say or think, not having to worry about being happy all the time because that’s who they believe you to be. Not having to worry about hiding your feelings and plastering on a mask of someone who you weren’t, feelings which weren’t true, jokes which hid what you were truly feeling behind the wall you’d built up.

Rain could be a relief, but it could also hurt. Hurt because it brings a sense of reality, knowing that this is all real, knowing that there are somethings you don’t have control over. And knowing that even the best people could feel the worst.

However, even though the worst was bad, there would always be good thing to come. Even after a storm, the sun always shined through, sending happiness and warmth. But also reassurance. Reassurance that everything would in fact be okay, even if the worst was there and there seemed like no way out, there would always be a better ending.

After all, rainbows are always seen best after a bit of rain.

Maybe that was why he liked it so much.


End file.
